Armure Assistée T-51b
]] L'Armure Assistée T-51b '''ou '''Superarmure est le top de la technologie d'infanterie, initialement développé par le Laboratoire West Tek. Maintenant seules les factions les plus avancées qui ont des liens avec des militaires ou des gouvernement d'avant-guerre, tels que la Confrérie de l'Acier ou l'Enclave, en ont l'accès, et seulement ces derniers ont la technologie nécessaire pour en fabriquer des nouvelles telle que la Superarmure Avancée ou la Superarmure avancée mk II. Le modèle le plus commun de l'avant-guerre, la Superarmure T-51b est monté avec un pile TX-28 à MicroFusion qui génère près de 60,000 Watts de puissance au système hydraulique HiFlo construit dans l'armature de cette pièce d'armure. Fait de composites poly-stratifiés, la cuirasse T-51b est légère et capable d'absorber plus de 2500 Joules d'impact cinétique. Le revêtement fait d'une couche de 10 microns d'argent pur permet de refléter le laser et les émissions de radiation sans endommager la surface composite. Histoire *''2065, Août:'' La nécessité de mobilité dans les unités de Cavalerie Mécanisée de l'armée américaine a conduit les laboratoires de recherche militaire à se concentrer sur la création d'une armure complète (man based tank) - l'Armure Assistée. *''2065 - 2067:'' Les recherches sur les Armures Assistées s'intensifient et plusieurs prototypes sont développés. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne seront cependant pas déployables sur le terrain. These prototypes pave the way for future advances in military, construction, and fusion technology. *''2066, Summer:'' The first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. *''2067:'' The first suit of Power Armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this Power Armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordinance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States. *''2074:'' Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American Power Armor units, infantry, and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines. *''2076, June:'' T51b Power Armor prototype is completed. This is the pinnacle of Power Armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. *''2077, January 22:'' The first domestic use of Power Armor within the United States for crowd and quarantine control. Units originally serving in China and the Anchorage Front Line find themselves fighting Americans at home. *''2198:'' L'Enclave travaille sur plusieurs nouvelles technologies, dont des versions modifiées d'Armures Assistées. Aucune de ces versions ne sera vraiment meilleure que l'Armure Assistée conventionelle, certaines étant même moins efficaces. *''2215:'' Under Presidential Order, Enclave scientists begin to work on an upgraded version of Power Armor. Many prototypes are developed and tested. *''2220, October:'' Enclave scientists develop a reliable version of the Advanced Power Armor. The prototype results (and accidents... and explosions... and deaths) are classified by order of the President Richardson for the sake of morale. Variations *Superarmure T-51b *Superarmure Améliorée *Superarmure Avancée *Superarmure Avancée Mk II *Eastern Brotherhood Power Armor *Eastern Brotherhood Advanced Power Armor *Fallout:Brotherhood of Steel Power Armor *Fallout d20 Power Armor Apparitions dans les jeux Power Armors appear in every Fallout game. T-51b Power Armor and its hardened version appear in both Fallout and Fallout 2 (and was to appear in Van Buren), while the latter also introduces Enclave's advanced variants. Quite inconsistantly with previous games, Fallout Tactics shows T-51b only once in the intro, and the Eastern Brotherhood Power Armor is used instead in the game, including an advanced version, years before Enclave's new model. In Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel and even crappier version is used, with a modern appearance unlike any of the known models, despite supposedly being used by the same Brotherhood of Steel as in previous games. The Power Armor from the Fallout d20 is a mixture of T-51b and the Fallout Tactics PA. Sources Holodisks: *Power Armor Specs Gallerie ''Fallout Image:Boxart.jpg Image:Flagnarmor.gif|A United States soldier in a Power Armor Image:Paladin.jpg|A Brotherhood of Steel Paladin Image:Rhombus.jpg|Rhombus Image:Canada.JPG|US soldier executing a Canadian freedom fighter Image:PWRARMOR.gif Image:T51bs.gif Image:Npc power.gif Fallout 2 Image:Enclavetrooper.gif Image:PARMOR2.gif Image:Apoweras.gif Fallout Tactics Image:FoTPowerArmor.gif Image:FOT Power.gif Image:BOS (side view ) head iix.jpg Image:BOS Armor.JPG Image:BOS Power Armour ( concept 2A).JPG Image:BOS Power Armour ( without helmet ).JPG Image:BOS colour. ( power armour ) 2A.jpg Image:BOSARM~2.JPG Fallout d20'' Image:D20.jpg Image:Power armor.JPG en:T-51b power armor ja:T-51 power armor pl:Pancerz Wspomagany T-51b ru:Силовая броня T-51b uk:Силова броня T-51b zh:T-51b动力装甲 Catégorie:Armures et vêtements Catégorie:Armures et vêtements de Fallout Catégorie:Armures et vêtements de Fallout 2 Catégorie:Armures et vêtements de Fallout Tactics Catégorie:Armures et vêtements de Van Buren Catégorie:Ébauche